


Betrayal

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rio didn't mean to do it.
Relationships: Kikyou Rio/Goryou Yuuto
Kudos: 5
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Please read the tags. No sex scene, but Rio's a fuckin creep. Sorry.

_Goryou should learn to be more careful,_ Rio muses as he looks down on the other. He’s sleeping soundly on the couch, body splayed in such a way as if even in his sleep, he tries to expose himself as much as possible. The sight of his bare stomach stirs something in Rio’s gut.

Goryou trusts them so much. Trusts them enough with his insecurities, with his rather eairheaded nature, with his entire being. Rio cherishes their bond enough as to not break that trust.

So why is it so hard to stop himself from utterly destroying the trust he’s been given regarding his body?

Rio has seen his fair share of people with lovely bodies, but Goryou's calls out to him like a siren at sea. He doesn't know what exactly about him has Rio's blood pumping. Perhaps it's his sensitive nature. Or the contrast between his seemingly trusting front coupled with the true suspicious person underneath. Perhaps he's treating this like a game, seeing how far he can destroy Goryou's faith in him and still have it rebuilt.

Perhaps, it's their first meeting, under the moonlight, that has Rio subconsciously claiming the taller man as _his_.

Either way, Rio's desperately holding the dam that keeps all his sick desires from overflowing.

Unbidden, a hand reaches out to splay on Goryou’s abdomen. Rio can feel his breaths. Still steady.

The dam breaks.

 _Hopefully, he’ll understand, and forgive me,_ Rio thinks, finally letting himself drown, hands lifting up his shirt as he shatters Goryou’s trust into pieces.


End file.
